


Marry Me?

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [55]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstanding, Tumblr Prompt, mostly everything is beautiful and nothing hurts, very light very brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "I wanna marry you" "What the hell is your problem?"Steve has been acting weird all day and Billy just wants to know what's going on.





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy, come find me on tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Billy had been uneasy all day. It started at breakfast, when he’d made pancakes and Steve had declined, saying he was running late for work. A quick glance at the clock told Billy that was a lie It was eight. Steve didn’t have to work until ten. He had plenty of time.

Then when he’d texted Steve, asking if he wanted pizza for dinner, he hadn’t gotten a response. And it’s not like Billy was clinging or needed Steve’s validation every two seconds, but they’d been officially together for like four years now. There was a rhythm to their relationship, which meant it was obvious when something was off.

Billy tried not to dwell on it as he focused on the car in front of him, trying to listen to what his boss was saying about the jerk who owned it expecting a discount cause none of the damage was his fault, blah blah blah. There was a tiny part of his brain, where his deepest anxieties lived, that was very unhelpfully asking the same question over and over again; “what if he’s gonna break up with you?”

And yeah, that was a little extreme and a far jump to make just because Steve was being weird, but Billy couldn’t help it.He and Steve had been through so much together. There was no way Steve would leave him. Right? He jumped when his phone buzzed, feeling an immediate sense of relief when he saw it was a text from Steve.

Relief that dissipated the second he opened the text.

Can’t pick you up from work, so you’ll have to take the bus. I’m sorry. Something came up at the office.

His heart sank. That was it? Not even a heart emoji? Normally Steve went overboard with emojis, sending all sorts of hearts and kissy faces and, when he was feeling saucy, eggplant emojis. A text with no emojis from Steve? Something was definitely wrong.

Billy’s heart was in his throat the whole bus ride back to their apartment. He took the stairs one at a time, forgoing the elevator, trying to drag out the inevitable for as long as possible. Swallowing hard, willing the lump in his throat and the pain in his chest to go away, he pushed open the door. 

His jaw dropped. 

The lights were off, the room full of candles and there were honest to god rose petals on the floor. Steve was standing in the middle of their living room, looking nervous as all hell. 

“Steve, what-

“I know! I know it’s too much. I don’t know what I was thinking with the flower petals, but that’s what Jonathan did for Nancy and when I told him I was just gonna, ya know, ask, he launched into how he did it and I panicked and…I’m sorry, I’m really fucking nervous here, I’m just gonna-” Steve broke off, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out an unmistakable little black box. 

Billy’s eyes widened. 

“You’re…you’re gonna…” he trailed off, his voice coming out choked because no fucking way was this happening. 

Steve nodded, slowly sinking down on one knee. 

“Billy. I love you. More than, well, anything and I want to be with you. Forever, if you’ll let me…will you marry me?” Steve asked, looking hopeful and terrified all at once and Billy just snapped. 

“What the hell is your problem?!” he spazzed. 

Steve’s face fell as he quickly stood back up, wiping his hands on his jeans and taking a step toward his boyfriend. 

“Billy I-

“No! No, I can’t fucking believe you. I thought you were gonna break up with me!” he cried, voice breaking as the tears that had been prickling at the corners of his eyes finally spilled over. 

Steve’s eyes widened as he rushed forward, one hand on Billy’s shoulder and the other in his hair, holding him close. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to freak you out,” Steve said, hands fluttering frantically over Billy. 

“Y-you just, you were acting so weird. I didn’t what was going on and then I come home to this you…you’re a stupid, romantic asshole,” he sniffled, wiping impatiently at his eyes.  

Steve pulled back a little, swiping his thumbs over Billy’s cheekbones, wiping away the tears. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I was nervous and I was trying to get all of this set up without giving away the surprise. Was…was this a bad idea? I mean, do you not want-

Billy cut him off with a kiss. His aim was a little off and their teeth knocked together a little because Steve’s mouth was open, but it didn’t matter. Steve kissed back, holding Billy in place by the hips. When Billy broke the kiss he was smiling, but he couldn’t ignore the unsure feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“This is for real?” he asked. “You wanna marry me?”

Steve smiled, brushing Billy’s curls back. 

“Yeah. I wanna marry you. Of  _course_  I wanna marry you. Do you…do you wanna marry me?” 

Billy leaned his forehead against Steve’s. 

“You’re an idiot,” he said fondly. 

“That’s not exactly a yes, so-

“Yes! Jesus, of course I’ll marry you, pretty boy.”

Steve laughed, throwing his arms around Billy’s neck and attacking his face with kisses before pulling back and plucking the ring out of the box. Billy made a big show of holding his hand out for Steve to slide the ring onto his finger. 

“Looks good on you,” Steve said, examining the simple silver band he’d spent literal months agonizing over, before pressing a kiss to Billy’s palm. 

Billy stared down at his hand, grinning. 

“Yeah. It does.”


End file.
